Wishes Do Come True
by Jeuxdevie
Summary: Edward Cullen makes a wish: to become human again. And, as every child knows, when you make a wish upon a shooting star, your wish will come true...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

* * *

><p><strong>Wishes Do Come True<strong>  
>by: Jeuxdevie<p>

"Wow, shooting stars," Bella gushed as she looked out of her bedroom window. Outside, on the dark purple sky, dots of fire darted like tiny rockets against the backdrop of the Milky Way. "They're so beautiful."

Edward chuckled. "Actually, they're not stars. They're meteors, small rocks from space that burn quickly when they enter the Earth's atmosphere. These ones in particular are called Perseids. They happen regularly, right around these months."

"Knowing the truth about them doesn't make them any less beautiful." Bella rested her elbows on the windowsill and gazed up at the sky. "You know, I love watching the shooting stars. When I was a little girl, my dad told me that if I make a wish upon a shooting star, it will come true. So I've always done that. Whenever I see a shooting star, I close my eyes, and make a wish. There, another one. And I just made a wish right now. Do you know what it is?"

"No, I don't. What is it?"

Bella giggled. "Oh, silly. Of course I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell someone, the wish will never come true."

Edward smiled. "Ah." There, again, he learned something new from his girlfriend.

Ever since he met Bella Swan, Edward Cullen had been spending his evenings in her bedroom. They spent the hours talking about many things. Despite her innate simplicity, she never ceased to surprise him. Having been used to reading the minds of people, he found the eternal privacy of her thoughts refreshing and fascinating. A fascination that had soon turned to love.

Bella yawned.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"Yeah." She glanced at the clock. "It's 1 AM now. I should have been in bed by 10."

"I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I wouldn't miss a night like this otherwise. Um, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"When was the last time you had a dream? A dream that you didn't command but one that came spontaneously from the innermost recesses of your mind?"

"A very long time ago, back when I was actually seventeen."

Although he looked like an adolescent, albeit a very pale one, Edward Cullen was really over a century old. He became a vampire when he was seventeen, and had stopped aging since. He had also lost the need for the survival fundamentals of normal human beings, like food, water and sleep.

"I confess that I sometimes miss the pleasures of food and sleep," he said, "and that I want to remember how it's like to taste, and to dream. I sometimes wish I were human again."

Bella reached out and touched his face. It felt ice cold against her warm-blooded flesh. "You're human to me. And, regardless, I love you." She yawned again. She felt her eyelids grow heavier.

"You should sleep now," he said.

"Yup. Good night, Edward." She lay herself on bed and covered herself with a blanket.

Edward bent over her and tucked her in. "Good night, darling." In a few seconds, Bella was sound asleep. And Edward was left to quietly watch over her.

Outside, the Perseids were still zooming through the sky. Edward looked through the window, and remembered what Bella had just told him.

_It wouldn't hurt to try_, he said to himself.

So he looked at a meteor, and closed his eyes, and made a wish:

_I wish I were human again._

He opened his eyes. His meteor seemed to slow down, and stop. Edward gazed in disbelief. This wasn't normal behavior for this particular celestial body. The meteor grew brighter, and it seemed to slowly descend like a snowflake towards Bella's window. Instinctively, Edward ran to Bella and covered her with his body, to protect her, and prepared for the worst.

"Fear not, Edward Cullen. I mean no harm."

Edward looked back. The words had sounded so calm and so sweet. The feminine voice had come from the meteor light that had now entered the room. The light, fading, gradually took the form of a human being.

"Who are you?" Edward asked. "And what do you want?"

The light subsided to reveal a beautiful blond woman, clothed in gossamer, blue satin and white crystals. In her hand, she held a long silver stick. She replied, "I am the fairy of the meteor shower, and I have come to fulfill your wish." She waved the stick and gently tapped it upon Edward's head.

Edward became bathed in the meteor light. He felt warmth radiating from where the strange woman's stick had touched him slowly filling him, shaking and reshaping the cells of his body. It was a pleasurable, almost orgasmic feeling.

In a few minutes, it was done. "You are now human," the woman declared.

And so he was. Edward touched his body and felt just how warm he was. His skin recovered its tan, and his eyes returned to its older shade. He did feel weaker, as his strength had downgraded from that of a supernatural vampire to that of a normal man, but he didn't mind. He was human, finally! After so many years! He could now understand when the woman he loved talks about pain and hunger and exhaustion, and be truly united with her.

"Oh, shit, I forgot something," said the woman.

"What is it?"

But he didn't have time to listen to the answer. Suddenly, he felt progressively weaker and weaker at an unimaginably fast pace. He looked at his hands, and his face on the mirror, and watched in horror as his skin loosened and creased with wrinkles at an accelerated rate. His muscles melted away. His chest ached. He coughed. His spine bent to almost breaking, and his limbs became afflicted with rheumatism. His eyesight quickly blurred into blindness, and his ears became rapidly unreceptive.

He wanted to scream, but his throat had literally become dry. And, then, his memory quickly faded, in a horrifyingly aggressive form of Alzheimer's disease. His body continued to waste away.

Within a minute, there was naught left of Edward Cullen but ashes and dust.

The woman from the meteor shower watched the scene with rapt enchantment. "I forgot to turn off the _Recover Lost Years_ button of my wand. So that is what happens... Amazing!" She pulled a notebook from her skirt, scribbled a few notes, and, with a snap of her fingers, was gone in an instant.

That morning, Bella discovered Edward's fate and decided that she must end her life... so she took her father's gun, and aimed it at her head...

_THE END_

_Epilogue:_...and then she remembered that she had another tasty young man hopelessly in love with her and ready to do her every whim. Plus, he had sumptuous abs (not like pale featureless boring-body Edward)! Bella decided not to commit suicide anymore. Two years later, Bella Swan and Jacob Black got married. They would later have three wonderful children, and live happily ever after.


End file.
